New Hope
by USCutie15
Summary: Calleigh arrives home to find a little girl sleeping on her lawn. Will this be the start of a new life? I suck at summaries AND titles. R&R please :D M for Child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Calleigh arrives home to find a little girl sleeping on her lawn. Will this be the start of a new life?

Pairings: Horatio/Calleigh

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, the rest is mine so don't sue.

Chapter 1

Calleigh had just arrived home from a long day of work. They had caught a serial killer and just finished wrapping up the case. She was about to enter her condo when something caught her eye. She walked over to take a closer look and gasped at what she saw. There on her lawn lay a little girl no more than 11 years old sleeping peacefully. She took a step closer and knelt down by the sleeping child. She looked deep in sleep but Calleigh couldn't just leave the girl outside, so she decided to wake her up. She gently shook the girl's shoulder.

"Honey, wake up."

The girl woke up and suddenly jumped and backed up against the house terrified of Calleigh 'cause she had been caught sleeping on Calleigh's property.

"I'm so sorry miss, it won't happen again, please don't hurt me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry miss, it won't happen again, please don't hurt me..."_

Calleigh 's heart broke for the little girl.

"Honey, it's okay, i'm not going to hurt you." Eventually, the girl stopped trembling and Calleigh invited her in. At first the girl looked hesitant but eventually gave in and accepted the offer. Calleigh unlocked the door and let the girl in.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Calleigh asked as she put her belongings on the coffee table.

"Katelyn, what's yours?"

"Mine's Calleigh, so how old are you Katelyn?

"Ten."

"Where are your parents?"

"Please don't send me back, please..." She begged on the verge of tears.

"Why don't you want to go back?"

"I can't tell you..." The girl whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Calleigh wiped the tear away and said

"Okay, i'll tell you what, i'm going to make a quick call and i'll be right back, okay?" The girl nodded and watched as Calleigh took out her cellphone and headed off to the other room.

In the other room, Calleigh dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for an answer.

'Hello?' Came a tired voice on the other end of the line.

"Horatio, it's Calleigh."

'Calleigh, everything alright?' Horatio said more alarmed from the tone in her voice.

"Horatio, I need your help, can you stop by my house ASAP?"

'Sure, i'll be there in 10.' And he hung up the phone.

Calleigh sighed and returned to the living room where she found the girl in the same place she left her.

"Honey, you could have sat down." The girl looked suspiciously at Calleigh for a few seconds as if to try to figure out if she was serious or just being sarcastic and then sat down when she saw nothing but sincerity in Calleigh's eyes.

"Are you hungry, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Asked Calleigh as she sat down next to the girl.

The girl shook her head. "No thankyou."

"You sure?"

"Yes ma'am, but thanks."

"You can call me Calleigh." Calleigh smiled.

"Okay Calleigh." The girl smiled back.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang causing the girl to jump 6 feet out of her skin.

"Easy, it's just the doorbell." Caleigh said in an attempt to calm the girl. The girl nodded and Calleigh went to answer the door.

"Hey, come in..." Calleigh said as she opened the door for him.

"Hey yourself, so what's up?"As soon as the girl heard a male's voice, she jumped 3 feet off the ground and ran to hide under the kitchen table. Calleigh noticed this and told Horatio to make himself at home that she'd be right back. He sat down on the couch as she headed off to the kitchen to find Katelyn. As soon as she got to the kitchen she crouched down next to the table and saw her tiny form curled up into a ball.

"Hey, it's safe, Horatio is my friend he won't hurt you." Calleigh said calmly.

"No, please don't make me do it, _he_ said it wouldn't hurt too, but it did, it hurt really bad every time." She said through tears.

Calleigh's heart broke once again as she felt tears sting her eyes. Everything made sense now, this little girl had been sexually abused for God knows how long. She held out her hand, gesturing for the girl to come out.

"Honey, I didn't mean it like that he's not going to touch you or hurt you in any way, okay?" Calleigh tried to reassure the girl. It worked 'cause Calleigh felt a small hand grab hers and the little girl crawled out from under the table.

"You'll stay with us the whole time?" The girl asked, still unsure.

"Yes, I will, now come on, I promise he won't hurt you."

"Okay" The girl nodded as she followed Calleigh out to the living room.

"Horatio, this is Katelyn, Katelyn, this is my friend Horatio."

"Hey there..." Horatio said.

"Hi." She whispered.

Behind Katelyn Calleigh mouthed the words 'found her sleeping on my lawn.' Horatio nodded and turned back to the girl.

"How old are you Katelyn?" The girl winced at the sound of a man's voice and shifted unconfortably. Horatio looked over at Calleigh and Calleigh shrugged. He was lost in thought as a small voice ripped through his thoughts.

"Ten"

"Okay, i'll tell you waht Katelyn, i'm going to talk to Calleigh over there in the kitchen and she's going to turn on the TV for you, okay?" The girl nodded and Calleigh turned on the TV.

"I'll be right back okay?" The girl nodded and Calleigh smiled and then left with Horatio towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Horatio turned to Calleigh. "What happened, and why does she seem so scared of me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter, the rating will go up because of child sexual abuse talk. **

_In the kitchen, Horatio turned to Calleigh. "What happened and why does she seem so scared of me?"_

"I'm thinking abused, probably sexually." Calleigh said.

Calleigh saw Horatio tense and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew how much he hated child abuse cases and to be honest she did too. She didn't think it was fair for an adult to take the innocence of a child, she didn't it was fair that a child couldn't defend it's self from angry hands and she didn't like it at all. It made her angry, sad and frustrated that she couldn't get 5 minutes alone with this kind of perps.

"Don't worry handsome, we'll find who did this to her."

"That is a promise Calleigh...that is a promise." Horatio said.

"What do you need me to do?" Calleigh asked.

"Right now, I need you to call child services and then we'll see where it goes from there" Horatio said and Calleigh nodded as she took out her cell phone and dialed child services.

Half an hour later child sevices arrived and took Katelyn to a temporary foster care.

Calleigh sighed and sat down on the couch as Horatio sat down next to her.

"Tired?" Horatio asked her.

"Mhmm" Came a tired reply.

"Well, if you want I can stay and cook you dinner while you rest." Horatio suggested.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Anything for a beautiful lady" She blushed and agreed.

She lay down on the couch and rested as Horatio headed off to the kitchen to cook dinner.

A couple of minutes later dinner was ready and Horatio called Calleigh.

"Mmmm smells good, I wonder if it tastes good too." She teased.

"Don't worry, I know how to cook, probably even better than you." He teased back.

"Ha ha, in your dreams handsome." She said and they both laughed and began to eat.

"So..." Horatio started "...what makes you think Katelyn was sexually abused?"

"'Cause I know the signs..." and as quickly as she said it she regretted it, she didn't know what made her say that, but around Horatio, she felt like she could say anything.

Horatio looked at her and said "Excuse me?"

"Uhm, I..." she trailed off.

'No, not Calleigh, not my Calleigh' Horatio thought as he continued to stare at Calleigh.

Calleigh tried to avoid eye contact at all costs. She'd said too much and now Horatio was going to ask her questions and she didn't know if she was ready to share this information with him yet.

"Calleigh..."

"Horatio, leave it okay? I wasn't supposed to say that." She said trying to make him loose the topic, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Calleigh, we're you..." He trailed off not being able to say the words.

"Danmit Horatio, I said leave it!" She yelled at him and got up to go to her bedroom. She had yelled at him regretted it, but she knew that if she didn't then she'd have to tell him everything, and she wasn't ready yet, or maybe she was just scared that he'd think less of her if she told him.

Horatio went after her and knocked softly on the door.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, it's okay, i'm not going to think any less of you or judge you for anything, can you open the door for me? Please Cal..."

She opened the door to reveal tear stained cheeks and Horatio wiped them away.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart, you want to tell me what happened?"

"No, you'll think that I can't defend myself and if I tell you, you won't even want to look at me."

"Sweetheart, nothing will ever make me not want to look at you, okay? Nothing. Please let me help you, talk to me Sweetheart."

"Okay, but only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay, then let's go over to the couch and i'll tell you." And she led him over to the couch.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"When I was little, my..." she took a deep breath and continued "...my uncle started y'know, touching me. At first I thought it was something normal and I didn't even think about telling my mom, but then it escalated, like a game when you pass levels. At first he just touched me, and then it escalated to oral, and then it got to the point where he would actually rape me." She said as tears rolled down her face and images rushed through her head like a movie.

Horatio pulled her close and wiped the tears on her face just as his own we're slowly falling. "It's okay, Cal, he can't hurt you anymore.. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He said as he kissed her forhead.

"I know, it's just... he stole my life, my innocence, hell, he was even the one who took my virginity!"

Horatio could hear the anger and fear in her voice, he couldn't imagine what she had gone through, sure he's been through physical abuse, but never sexual. "I know, sweetheart, but all that is what makes you the strong woman you are today, and i will never EVER think any less of you for what that monster did when you we're a little girl, None of this was your fault, none of it, you understand?"

She nodded her head against his chest as she continued sobbing.

"Y'know, you'll probably think it's strange, but I can't even have sex somebody without thinking of him. I mean what guy in his right mind would want a girl who's already been used and can't even have sex without a tear escaping her eyes? Tell me, what man would want me?"

"I do..."


	4. Chapter 4

_"...tell me, what man would want me?"_

_"I do..." _

Calleigh looked at him as if he had just grown another head. He misinturpreted her actions and stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry Cal, I shouldn't have said that." He said as he headed for the door.

"No, wait... don't leave..." Calleigh said. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I've always loved you Horatio, since the day we met. But I never thought you felt anything towards me besides friendship. I kept thinking that you were this handsome gentleman and that you..." She trailed off. "...I just never thought you'd want anything to do with me." She continued as she stepped closer to him.

He turned around to face her and his face was only inches from hers. They looked into each others eyes like there was no tomorrow, like nothing in this world could tear their gaze apart.

"I've loved you too since the first day I met you, Cal. I just didn't think you'd want anything to do with me since i'm way older than you..." Horatio said.

They looked into each others eyes a few more seconds before they leaned closer to each other and closed the distance between them. The kiss was full of passion and love, something she never experienced before in a kiss. They only pulled apart when their lungs were screaming for air.

"I love you, handsome."

"I love you too, beautiful." And with that they both left together to go to work.

As soon as they entered CSI every head in the room turned to them. They were so drunk in love that they didn't even notice that they had entered CSI holding hands, and right now, neither one of them cared as long as they had each other, the rest is just stuff.

Lucky for them, they were both put on the little girl, Katleyn's, case since, they were the ones who helped her and she seemed like she only trusted them,, no one else. They both headed off in direction of the interrogation room, where the little girl sat quietly. They entered.

"Hi, Katelyn." Calleigh and Horatio said.

"Hi." Replied the little girl.

"How are you?" Asked Horatio.

"Fine, thanks."

"Okay, Katelyn, we're going to have to ask you a few questions, okay?" Calleigh said.

The girl nodded but stayed silent. She knew what they we're going to ask her, but _he _had made it very clear that she was not to tell anyone.

"Okay, why did you run away sweetie?" Calleigh asked.

"Cause he hurt me and I couldn't stay."

"Who hurt you, honey?"

"I can't tell..." she whispered.

"Sweetie, no one's going to hurt you anymore, okay? You don't have to keep this secret any longer. You don't have to protect him."

The girl nodded "Daddy..." Came in a low whisper.

Calleigh and Horatio exchanged glances.

"Where did he hurt you, honey?" Calleigh didn't lke doing this, but she knew they had to know especifically what this monster had done or they wouldn't know what type of evidence to look for.

The girl shifted unconfortably and looked down as a tear slid down her face. "Down there...mommy filmed it." She whispered.

Calleigh nodded and looked at Horatio, silently begging not to take the interview any further. He nodded and they got up to leave.

"Honey, i'm going to have to go with Horatio for now okay?"

"Okay." The girl nodded.

Outside the interrogation room Calleigh turned to Horatio.

"So, what now?" She asked

"Now, we find out who the parents are, bring them in for interrogation and look for the videos." Horatio replied.

Just as soon as Horatio finished his sentence Frank came outta no where.

"Frank, what do we have?" Horatio asked.

"Mother's name is Sheryl Foster, father is Michael Foster, here's the adress." Frank said as he handed them the adress and left.

"Let's go." Horatio said and they both headed off to the hummer.

They got in the hummer and Horatio drove off. Calleigh was looking out the window lost in thought.

"You okay?" He asked

"I'm fine..."

"Why didn't you want to continue the interrogation?" He asked.

As she looked at him she said "Y'know, that is not something easy to talk about and the girl seemed like she would have a breakdown at any minute. I just didn't want to push her too much cause if we do, she'll just start pushing people away and then we won't get any information at all."

Horatio just nodded.

"We're here" He said as they arrived.

They got out and knocked on the door:

"Mr. and Mrs. Foster MDPD open up!" Shouted Horatio through the closed door.

As soon as he said this the door opened to reveal a drunk man barely hanging on to the door frame.

"Whataya want?" He slurred.


	5. Chapter 5

_As soon as he said this the door opened to reveal a drunk man barely hanging on to the door frame._

_"Whataya want?" He slurred._

"Michael Foster?" Calleigh asked trying to hide her disgust for this man.

"Yeah" The man replied.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne and this is Horatio Caine, we're here to talk to you and your wife, is she here?"

"Sheryl! Get your ass down here!" The guy yelled.

"What?!" She yelled back as she came to the door.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked Calleigh and Horatio.

"We're CSI's and we're here to talk to you and your husband about your daughter."

The man snorted "What trouble is she in now?"

"Little bitch is always up to something." The woman said.

Calleigh looked at Horatio as if to say 'unbelievable' He looked at her with the same expression.

"Mr. and Mrs. Foster, you have to come with us."

"Only if I get to go with blondie here." The man said and it sent shivers up her spine.

"5 minutes you and I alone... huh? whataya think blondie?" The man continued to slur.

"Don't ya think i'm a little too old for ya, since you like little girls better." Calleigh shot an angry look at the man.

The man snorted at Calleigh's words.

"Fine, we'll go." The woman said.

They headed off to the hummer. As soon as Calleigh and Horatio got in, Calleigh said.

"Can you believe that?! He didn't even deny that he liked little girls better." Calleigh spat angrily.

"I noticed that too." Horatio replied as they headed off to CSI to interrogate the parents.

"Frank, did you get the warrant?" Horatio asked as they entered the building.

"Right here." Frank said as he held up the warrant and passed it to Horatio.

"Okay. Calleigh, here's what we're going to do. First we're going to go back to the house and search it, then we're going to come back and interrogate the parents okay?" Calleigh nodded and followed Horatio to the hummer.

As they got there, they started searching the house along with several police officers.

"I found something." Called Calleigh from what seemed to be the parents bedroom.

Horatio went to see what Calleigh had found. As he got there, his stomach turned and he looked like he was going to puke at any minute. He also noticed that Calleigh was as white as a sheet asshe looked down at the box she had found.

In the box we're several kiddy porn DVD's each with a date and they we're all of Katelyn. Calleigh couldn't look anymore, she walked out of the room to go get some air and left Horatio to carry the evidence to the hummer. As soon as Calleigh got outside, she puked all over the grass.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Asked a young officer.

"Yeah, thanks, when Horatio comes outside, can you tell him i'm waiting for him in the hummer, please?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Thanks" And with that she headed off to the passenger seat of the hummer to wait for Horatio.

After a couple minutes Horatio climbed in to the driver's seat "Hey, you okay?"

"No..." She whispered. "Can you imagine what that little girl went through, her own father, he was supposed to protect her from theses kinds of monsters, but no... he's the monster himself..." She ended with a whisper.

"The officer over there told me you got sick."

"Well, didn't you? I mean, did you look at those pictures, the covers of thos sick videos? God, it makes me more than sick, it makes me wanna tear their head off for what they did to her." She spat angrily

"Well, get in line, but you have to control yourself in interrogation." He warned.

"Y'know I always do, handsome." She smiled and he smiled back.

They entered the building and Calleigh and Horatio went to watch the videos too see if they could nail this guy.

They entered the monitor lab and each took a chair next to each other.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Horatio asked Calleigh.

She nodded even though she had doubts herself about it.

"Okay" Was all he said before putting the first DVD in. Then the screen lit up showing Michael raping a probably 3 or 4 year old Katelyn.

"Oh God..." Calleigh breathed "She was probably only 3 or 4 years old." She said as a tear made it's way down her face.

Horatio just pulled her close cause he knew she was also thinking about what happened to her when she was a little girl and he knew that she was reliving it.

As soon as that video was over, they put another one and another one until they found what they needed. The mother, Sheryl turned the camera to her self laughing wich indicates that she knew what her husband was doing, didn't do anything to help her daughter and even participated in the crime of being an accessory to rape of a child.

When they got what they needed, Calleigh told Horatio to just give her a minute that she was going to get cleaned up in the bathroom, since some of her makeup was smeared from crying. He nodded and she took off. Five minutes later, she came out and they headed off to the interrogation room number 1 wich was where Michael Foster was.

"Mr. Foster, would you like to explain why you raped your daughter?" Horatio asked as they entered the room.

"And let me guess, the little bitch was the one who said that?" The man laughed. "You can't possibly believe her, I mean you're going to believe a child over a man, oh please!" The man smirked.

Calleigh just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. But instead she remained calm.

"Yes, Mr. Foster, we do believe her over you, and you know what? We have evidence, we have videos of you raping your own flesh and blood. You make me sick! Get him outta here." Horatio said to the officer to take him away.

The man continued yelling at how his daughter was just a stupid kid and that she'd pay for putting him in jail as the uniformed officer took him away.

Calleigh and Horatio then headed off to interrogate Mrs. Foster in interrogation room number 2.

"Where is my husband?" The woman asked just as the csi's entered the room.

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing him anytime soon." Calleigh said.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Calleigh ignored the question and continued with the interrogation.

"So, Mrs. Foster, did you know that your husband was raping your daughter?"

"What?! No." The woman replied.

"Really, then why is it that you appear on the videos that show your husband raping your daughter?"

"Look, I had to okay?"

"Really? It seems like you were having a good time filming since you were laughing!"

"You watched the videos?" The woman asked wide eyed.

"Yes, we did Mrs Foster."

"So, did you like Katelyn's performance? She will do a good playboy girl one day, huh?" The woman asked Calleigh and smirked.

"You are unbelievable. Your husband _raped _your daughter. That was no performance, she screamed, she yelled at him to stop, she begged _you _to make him stop and you just watched laughing. You and your husband make me sick. Officer." And she nodded at the officer to take the woman out of her sight.

"She deserved every piece she got." The woman said to Calleigh.

Calleigh got right in the woman's face "And you deserve every piece of what you're going to get." Calleigh said as the officer pulled the woman out of the interrogation room.

Calleigh turned to Horatio. "Lets talk to that little girl and tell her the good news, but first, I have to tell you something."

Horatio nodded for her to continue. "I'm going to adopt Katelyn." She said.

Horatio knew sooner or later that she'd say that so he said "No..."

"Excuse me?" She asked disbelieving.

"You're not going to adopt her?"

"What?! And why is that?" She asked and stared at him teling with her eyes 'it's nunna your buisness'

"Because WE are going to adopt her." He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're not going to adopt her." _

_"What?! And why is that?" She asked and stared at him telling with her eyes 'it's nunna your buisness'._

_"Because WE are going to adopt her" He smiled._

"Ohh, Horatio that's so sweet of you." She said as she kissed him.

"How bout we head to my house and we'll talk about this case and tomorrow we'll go and get the adoption papers done?"

"Okay." She said and followed him to the hummer.

When they arrived at his condo, they sat down on the couch in confortable silence.

Horatio was the first to break it as he said "I hope you don't think i'm rushing things, but I got really attached to her too, you know? She's so sweet and I couldn't resist the urge to tell you that I wanted too adopt her too. So, like we're both going to adopt her, what would you think about moving in with me?" He asked hopefully.

She looked at him and for a minute he doubted she'd say yes, but the she smiled and said "Sounds great handsome."

He smiled back and they snuggled close, she rested her head on his chest.

"You know, if it wasn't for this case, would you ever have told me about what happened when you were a little girl?" He asked.

"I dunno, probably not, I never told anyone, not even my parents, you were the first to ever know, and probably the last that ever will. I don't like when people know about this because i'm scared they might look at me different or even be disgusted by me."

"Well, i'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me about this." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, well I did, and well, I don't regret it. I just keep thinking about Katelyn and what she went through, I mean, it's already hard enough when you don't know the pain and how much it hurts physically and emotionally, but when you know what that person went through it's even harder cause you start to relive your own pain when you're lisstening or seeing another persons pain."

He nodded and she continued.

"When we were in that room watching those videos, I couldn't help but picture myself there with my uncle. I couldn't help but remember everything he did to me and that this girl went through the very same thing with her own father. I know how much it hurts, I was 3 when my uncle first...y'know actually raped, me, so he started touching me and stuff like that when I was 2, it only ended when I was 15. My whole childhood was full of rape and abuse. And he's still out there, God knows if he got another girl to replace me. He used to say that no other girl could ever make him feel the way he did with me. Y'know, sick stuff like that and when I was 16 I took off here to miami with my dad cause he divorced my mother. That was the last I saw of him, and I don't ever wanna see him again." She finished.

"And you won't ever see him again, at least not as long as i'm still breathing. He will never touch you again. I would die before I let that happen." He promised as he kissed the top her head.

"Oh, Horatio, where we're you when I was growing up."

"I love you so much Cal, and I won't ever let any man hurt you ever again."

"I love you too handsome and thank you for still wanting me after everything that I told you."

"You're very welcome beautiful. Tell you what, why don't I take you to dinner?"

"Sure handsome." She smiled.

"Okay, then, why don't I take you back to your apartment and you can get ready?"

"Okay."

"And by the way, it's fancy." Said Horatio and she smiled.

"God you're dying to see me in a dress." She teased

He laughed and she chuckled as they walked out to the hummer and headed off to her apartment.

She kissed him goodbye as he dropped her at her door and turned to go back to his own home to get ready himself.

"I'll pick you up at 7" He said

"Okay" She threw him her mega watt smile as she waved at him. Then went inside to get ready.

The time passed quick and as she was just applying the last bit of her makeup, the doorbell rang.

She went to open the door, and as she did his jaw almost dropped at how beautiful she was.

She blushed when she noticed he was staring at her. And then he blushed noticing that he had been caught.

"You, uh.." he stumbled on his words. "You look beautiful, Cal" He said as she opened the door wider.

"Come on in."

He entered her apartment andimmediatly noticed the pictures of her when she was a little girl hanging on the wall. She noticed him looking at the photos and walked over to him.

"You were pretty cute when you were a child." He chuckeled.

She chuckled and he turned to look at her and noticed that she was still staring at the picture. Then it hit him, that was the time that she was being raped. He mentally kicked himself for putting attention on to that.

"So, you ready?" Tearing her eyes from the picture she nodded and they both made their way to the hummer and off to the restaurant.

After they had finished eating, they went for a walk on the beach. Hand in hand beneath the moon and the stars they walked through the sand just enjoying each others company. With her, he felt like there was no crimes, no cruelness, no criminals like the ones they put away every day. With him, she felt like there was no pain, no hurt and no monsters like her uncle.

After the long walk on the beach, Horatio dropped Calleigh off at her apartment.

"Will you stay?" She asked when they reached the inside of her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter will contain adult themes ****_not_**** appropriate for children. You were warned.**

_"Will you stay?" She asked when they reached the inside of her apartment._

"Do you want me too?" He asked

"I would like that." She said a little embarrased.

He laughed at her embarrasment. "I'm assuming i'm the first man you asked to stay?" He teased.

She blushed more and more at each word and he just chuckled at how cute she looked when she blushed.

"I'm glad you asked me to stay." Horatio said as he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed next to her and held her close to his chest.

"I'm glad you agreed." She kissed him passionately and he deepened the kiss as he got on top of her.

He broke the kiss. "Are you sure about this sweetheart? We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

She smiled at him. "It's okay handsome, I trust you."

He nodded and kissed her again as he began to take her shirt off, then moved down to her pants and unbottened them, but before he pulled them off, he looked at her.

"Handsome, i'm going to try and do this, but if it becomes too much of a reminder, will you stop?" She asked with an innocent voice.

"Sweetheart, I will stop as soon as you tell me to, okay? But we don't have to do this if you're not sure."

"I'm sure, but lets go slow, okay?"

He nodded and took her pants off. Then moved slowly up, his hands trailing along her body and up to the clasp of her bra. He looked at her asking her permission with his eyes and she nodded. He undid her bra and took it off, the moved down to her undies and took them off slowly. He then took his own boxers off and slowly entered her.

She closed her eyes for a second as he entered her and then he continued in and out of her. Everything was going great when she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Please stop." She whispered.

He stopped and rolled off her. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked as he took her in his arms.

"Yeah, i'm so sorry, Horatio, I can't do this, i'm so sorry." She said as she started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll go slowly, we'll keep trying until you can do it without thinking of that monster."

"You...you still want me after that?" She asked still crying.

"Honey, i'm not with you because of sex, don't ever think that. I'm with you because I love you for who you are, not just for your body, i'm not like the others, Cal."

"I know, and thank God your not because when I asked the others to stop they wouldn't and you did just as soon as I told you to. Thank you for stopping when I asked."Calleigh said as she clinged to Horatio as if her life depended on it.

"Sweetheart, look at me..." he waited until he got her attention and looked her in the eyes. "...i'm not like the others, Cal, I would never continue if you said stop, never. I would never force myself on you okay? You have the right to say no whenever you want okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded as silent tears continued making their way down her cheeks.

"Come here." He said and he pulled her close as she cried herself to sleep. As soon as she fell asleep he started thinking about what that monster did to her that she couldn't even have sex without thinking about him. He hated her uncle for what he did to his Calleigh.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she started fighting against him in her sleep.

"NO! Please don't do this, please. Don't! No!" And she woke up gasping and sobbing.

Horatio held her close as she cried. "I can't do this, he's everywhere, I can't take it anymore, every haunted nightmare, oh God help me."

"Shhh, it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore, it's okay sweetheart. You're safe now." She fell asleep again and soon he fell asleep to.

When they woke up it was 6:30 am but they didn't have to worry about getting up cause they both had the day off.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome, sorry about last night." She said as she ducked her head.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, and i'm not leaving you because of that, alright?"

She nodded. "I'm glad we had the day off."

"Me too, you still want to go through with the adoption papers, right?" He asked.

"Of course, do you?" She asked smiling.

"Of course I do." He said as he returned the smile.

They rolled out of bed and got ready for another day. At 11:00 am they went to the adoption center to fill out the adoption papers. After they talked to the lady and signed the adoption papers, they headed off to tell Katelyn about the adoption and about her parents being in jail.

"Hey Katelyn." Calleigh said as soon as she saw the little girl.

"Calleigh!" The girl squealed and ran into Calleigh's arms.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Asked Horatio pretending to be jealous.

"Horatio!" And she hugged Horatio too.

"Okay, Katelyn, we got a lot of good news." Calleigh started.

"Okay? What is it?" She asked

"Well, we put your mom and dad in jail so they'll never hurt you again." Horatio continued.

"Really?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really sweetie, and we'll never let him or anyone else hurt you ever again, okay?" Calleigh said.

The girl nodded and Calleigh hugged the little girl tighter as she buried her face in Calleigh's neck.

"Now the rest of the good news is..."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Now the rest of the good news is..." _Calleigh started

"You're coming home with us" Horatio finished.

"You mean, like live with you?"Katelyn asked.

"Yup, now go get your things so we can go home." Calleigh said

The girl smiled and took off to go get her things. 5 minutes later she came back all ready to go. They all headed off to the hummer, Horatio opened the door for Calleigh and then picked Katlyn up and put her in the hummer, since she was barely tall enough to get in herself and they headed off to Horatio's condo wich soon would be theirs too.

"So, what do my girls want to eat?" Horatio asked as they entered the house. Katelyn giggled.

"What's so funny?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing, you just said 'my girls' and I thought it was funny." Katrelyn said and Horatio smiled.

"So, pizza?"

"Yeah" the two girls said at the same time making Horatio smile.

"Then pizza it is" Horatio said as he took his cellphone out and ordered the pizza.

"Who is this?" Katelyn asked as she held up a picture of the team.

"That's our team." Calleigh said.

"You can meet them tomorrow if you want." Horatio suggested but Katelyn didn't seem to like the idea so she started getting nervous. Calleigh noticed and kneeled in front of her so they were eye level.

"They're good people and they won't hurt you. Besides, Horatio or I will be with you the whole time, okay?"

This seemed to ease Katelyn's nervousness so she nodded. They continued to make small talk about their jobs and what each of them do until the pizza finally arrived. They ate in a confortable silence until Horatio's phone rang.

"Cal, I got a call to a shootout, but i'll be bavk as soon as I can." He bent down and kissed Katelyn's forehead and then kissed Calleigh's lips earning a 'ewww' from Katelyn. They chuckled and he left. The two girls went over to the couch and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?" Calleigh asked Katelyn.

"Can I ask you a question?" Katelyn asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Why do you understand so well what daddy did to me?"

Calleigh was caught completely off guard with this one, but decided to stick to the truth.

"Because someone hurt me like your daddy hurt you when I was little." Calleigh said.

"Was it your daddy too?" Katelyn asked.

"No, it was my uncle." Calleigh whispered.

"Oh, i'm sorry..." Katelyn said as she hugged Calleigh.

"It's not your fault." Calleigh said as she hugged Katelyn back.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Katelyn asked changing the subject.

"Sure, wich one?"

"You choose."

Calleigh got up, put a movie in the DVD player and got a blanket. Katelyn snuggled as close to Calleigh as possible and Calleigh put an arm around Katelyn after putting the blanket on top of them. They watched the movie in silence until they both fell asleep.

Horatio arrived home only to find Calleigh on the couch with Katelyn in her lap. They were both sleeping peacefully and Horatio watched the two girls until Calleigh woke up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No" She said as she stroke the little girls hair.

"She looks so peaceful" Calleigh said

"That she does." Horatio said as he looked down at Calleigh's lap. Katelyn looked like a baby sleeping in Calleigh's arms.

"Horatio, will you pick her up so we can put her to bed?" Calleigh's voice inturupted his thoughts.

"Sure." He replied and took the sleeping girl in his arms. They both smiled as they noticed Katelyn snuggle into his chest. They headed off to put Katelyn in her room, wich they decorated before going to pick her up from the foster home. Calleigh pulled the covers back and Horatio laid the sleeping girl on the bed. They covered Katelyn and each took their turn to kiss the girl goodnight and headed off to their own room. When they got there, Calleigh changed into her sleeping clothes while Horatio stripped down to his boxers. They laid down on the bed and Horatio pulled Calleigh into his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

Calleigh and Horatio woke up to someone screaming and crying and Calleigh headed off to Katelyn's room.

"NO daddy, please don't hurt me! Mom, please he's hurting me! Make him stop. Please! NO!"

"Katelyn" Calleigh tried to wake her up. "Come on honey, it's just a bad dream, you're safe now."

Katelyn woke up and threw herself into Calleigh's arms. "He was hurting me!" She sobbed into Calleigh's neck.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him touch you ever again." Calleigh tried to calm her down. It worked cause as Calleigh was whispering comfort words into Katelyn's ear, she fell asleep in Calleigh's arms. Calleigh layed her down and headed to her own room.

"Is she okay?" Horato asked as soon as Calleigh entered the room.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Calleigh sighed.

"She'll be okay, Cal."

"I sure hope so." Calleigh said 'I'm 35 and i'm still not okay' she silently added in her mind.

The next morning cae quick and after breakfast, they headed off to CSI. When they entered the building Horatio arranged a meeting in the breakroom with the team.

The team entered the breakroom and recognized Katelyn from the case. They all knew what had happened to little Katelyn, but a look from Horatio told them not to bring up the subject.

"Team, this is our adopted daughter Katelyn. Katelyn, this is our team: Alexx, Frank, Walter, Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Speed."

**A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't leave Speed dead. :P Come on people, i'm not getting any reviews. xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning: Adult content.**

_"Team this is our adopted daughter Katelyn. Katelyn this is our team: Alexx, Frank, Walter, Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Speed."_

Katelyn hid behind Horatio.

"It's okay, Katelyn. How about I show you around the lab?" Natalia suggested to ease the girls nervousness.

"Okay." It surprised Horatio and Calleigh that Katelyn didn't even hesitate going with Natalia, but Natalia always had a special way with victims.

Natalia looked at Horato and Calleigh silently asking permission to take Katelyn around the lab. they understood and nodded their consent.

"Come on" Natalia said and took Katelyn's hand as they headed out the door of the breakroom.

"Wow... she didn't even hesitate going with Natalia." Frank said.

"Well, it's Natalia we're talking about, she always had a way with victims, especially abused ones." Eric said.

"He's right. It seems like they trust her right away." Calleigh joined.

"Well, good, that way we can leave her with Natalia if we have to leave." Horatio said.

"I hope she gets to trust us guys too..." Ryan said.

"Don't worry baby, she will..." Alexx said.

"Yeah, man, just give her time, the kid's been through a lot." Speed said.

"I know.." Ryan said.

"Okay, team, back to work." Horatio said and they all headed off in different directions including Horatio and Calleigh as they knew their girl was safe with Natalia.

Back in DNA, where Natalia was showing Katelyn how to do DNA analysis.

"Does this put bad men like daddy in jail?" Katelyn asked.

Natalia was silent and Katelyn looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay, you can tell me, Calleigh and Horatio say he can't hurt me anymore."

"That's right, he can't and you know what? Yeah, this puts some men like your daddy in jail." Natalia said.

"Cool, daddy said that if I told, than no one would believe me. But he was lying. Calleigh and Horatio believed me."

"Come here." Natalia pulled the little girl into a hug. "Yes, he was lying, and you know what? I believe you too. The whole team helped put your daddy in jail, and we all believed you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thankyou."

"For what, honey?"

"For believing me." Katelyn whispered.

"You don't need to thank me. You're safe now and he will never hurt you again, cause neither I nor the rest of the team will let him, okay?"

"Okay." And the little girl smiled at Natalia as they continued to talk about DNA samples.

"Hey, Natalia, hey Katelyn." Ryan said as he entered the DNA lab.

"Hey Ryan" Natalia said.

"Hi." Katelyn smiled at Ryan and Ryan smiled back.

"I just wanted to know if you want me to show you the Trace Lab, Katelyn."

She looked at Natalia with fear in her eyes and Ryan and Natalia noticed.

"It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you." Ryan said.

"But - but that's what daddy said too." She whispered and looked down. Ryan and Natalia exchanged worried glances.

"He's not going to touch you, baby." Natalia said

"You promise you won't touch me if I say no?" Katelyn asked

"Promise." Ryan said as his eyes turned worriedly to Natalia. In his eyes the question: 'will she ever trust men again?'.

"Okay, I guess." Katelyn said as she got off the chair and walked over to Ryan. Ryan stretched out his hand and she took it and they headed off to the trace lab.

After a few minutes they were laughing and playing and she already trusted Ryan.

"You're funny." She said.

He laughed and continued to play around like a little kid. What he didn't know was that Horatio and Calleigh were watching them with big smiles on their faces thinking 'how the hell did Ryan get her to trust him?'.They shook their heads and headed off, leaving the two playing around.

Later that night when Calleigh, Katelyn and Horatio arrived home, they sat on the couch watching TV when outta nowhere.

"I like Natalia and Ryan." Katelyn said

"Ryan's a good guy and so are the others. You know, not all men are like your father, Katelyn. Not all men want to hurt you." Horatio said.

"I know, I just need to spend some time with them so I can be sure of that." Katelyn said. Calleigh's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me Hello?...Yeah...Sure, just a second." She handed the cellphone to Katelyn. "It's for you."

Katelyn took the cellphone from Calleigh "Hello?...Ryan!...Uhm, I don't know, did you ask mo - uh Calleigh?...Okay, bye Ryan...bye Natalia." And she handed the cellphone back to Calleigh, of course it didn't go unnoticed by Horatio nor Calleigh that Katelyn almost called Calleigh mom, although she tried to cover it up nor did it go unnoticed that Ryan was with Natalia.

"Yeah, Ryan?...Uh, if she wants...Yeah, sure...Okay, i'll talk to her...Bye, oh and by the way, are you at home?...Are you and Natalia dating?!...Congragulations, we didn't know...Okay, bye see ya." And she hung up.

"Natalia is dating Ryan?!" Horatio asked smiling.

"Yup, for 3 months now, and they've been living together for 2 months, I have no idea how I didn´t notice."

"Wow, when they want to keep a secret, they sure can do it well." Horatio said.

"And Ryan and Natalia were asking if Katelyn wants to go to the zoo with them tomorrow since it's their day off."

"The zoo?!" Katelyn asked with her eyes sparkling.

They both laughed "Yup, you want to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, then i'll tell Ryan." Calleigh said as she dialled Natalia's cellphone.

"Hey, Natalia it's Calleigh...She wants to go...Okay then...bye, see you tomorrow."

"She says they'll pick you up at 7 am tomorrow, so you'll be spending the day with them."

"Okay" Katelyn said happilly.

Morning came and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Horatio.

"Hey, H" said Ryan and Natalia.

"Morning, secret couple." Horatio teased as they blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that H." Ryan said

"We didn't want to be the gossip of the lab." Natalia explained.

"Hey, no worries, I would warn you to keep it professional at work, but since you really know how to do that..." He said.

Ryan and Natalia laughed as Horatio smiled.

"So, where's Katelyn?" As soon as Ryan said that

"Ryan! Natalia!" Came a happy voice running towards them as she jumped into Ryan and Natalia's arms.

"Woah!" Natalia said as they all laughed.

"Hey strangers" Said Calleigh in a playful tone.

"Hey Calleigh" Ryan and Natalia said.

"So, ready to go?" Ryan asked Katelyn as she nodded her head they headed out.

"Bye, Calleigh. Bye Horatio." All three said as they headed out.

"Bye, have fun." Came the reply of Calleigh and Horatio.

They closed the door and Calleigh turned to Horatio "We have the house all for our selves, Lieutenant." She said in a seductive tone.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind, Detective?" In the same tone as he pinned her against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"I don't know, Lieutenant, what did you have in mind?" As she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm, how about we go _process_ our bedroom?" He asked seductively.

"Hmm, I think that's a good idea." She said as they continued to kiss until they reached the bed.

"You sure you want to this?" Horatio asked seriously remembering the last time.

"I'm sure, handsome. I can't let that keep affecting me after so many years, i'm not going to think about him." She said determined.

"Okay." He said simply as he continued to kiss her neck as they took each others clothes off. He slowly entered her and she closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and looking deep into his blue eyes. As he continued, he kept asking if she was okay, or wanted him to stop. She kept saying she was okay, but it didn't look like it so Horatio stopped and pulled himself out of her.

"I know you're not okay Cal. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We'll keep going slowly until you can do this without thinking about him, okay?" He said looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded not able to trust her voice. 'Thank God he understands' She thought.

They both took a shower and continued their normal day off.

At the zoo, Natalia and Ryan were having fun.

"Look, that one looks like uncle Ryan." Katelyn said as she pointed to a monkey.

Natalia laughed "It sure does." And Ryan started imitating the monkey causing several people to look at him like he was crazy. Natalia and Katelyn laughed to the point where there were tears in their eyes.

After watching all the animals they headed to Natalia and Ryan's house.


	10. Chapter 10

_After watching all the animals they headed to Natalia and Ryan's house._

"So, how about we have lunch and then we go a little bit to the beach?" Ryan suggested.

"Yay!" Came Katelyn's response and then blushed a little when Ryan and Natalia started laughing.

"Okay, then lets hurry up." Natalia said as she started making sandwiches for lunch. They ate and headed off to the beach.

Later that day Natalia called Calleigh. "Hey Calleigh, it's Natalia...Yeah uhm, I was wondering if Katelyn could spend the night...Yeah, thanks Cal...Bye."

"She said you can spend the night." Natalia informed Katelyn.

She nodded and followed Natalia to Ryan and Natalia's room so she could something to sleep in.

"Here you go. Is this good?" Asked Natalia as she handed Katelyn one of Ryan's shirts. The girl nodded and changed into Ryan's shirt wich on her looked like a sleeping gown.

"Okay, now. Come on, i'll show you where your going to sleep." Natalia and Katelyn headed off to the guest room.

Later that night Natalia and Ryan woke up to Katelyn screaming and crying. They headed off to her room and woke her up.

"He was hurting me again. He always hurts me when i'm sleeping." The girl cried.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore. It was just a dream." 'More like a nightmare' Natalia mentally added.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I didn't mean too." Katelyn said.

"It's okay, don't worry about that." Ryan said.

Ryan laid the girl back down since she fell asleep in their arms and they headed off to their room.

"Poor girl." Natalia said.

"Yeah, but she'll get through thid, you'll see."

"I hope you're right, Ryan." And they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they took Katelyn to CSI with them so they could take her to Calleigh or Horatio. They found him in his office and decided to leave the girl with him, since Calleigh was working on some bullets.

"Hey, H" Ryan and Natalia said.

"Good morning." He greeted hid CSI's and then turned to his daughter, kissed her forehead

"Did you have a good time with uncle Ryan and aunt Natalia?" He asked her.

"Yup, uncle Ryan pretended to be a monkey." Horatio looked at Ryan and he shrugged.

"Long story, and what's a kid without a crazy uncle?" He said and he and Natalia took off.

Horatio shook his head in amusement with a smile on his face as Katelyn told him yesterday's events.

Calleigh arrived in Horatio's office and found him and Katelyn coloring a book.

"Hey you too." She said as she kissed Katelyn's forehead and Horatio's cheek.

"Hey" They said back.

"So, did you like spending the day with Natalia and Ryan?"

"It's aunt Natalia and uncle Ryan." Katelyn said in a defensive mood.

"My bad." Calleigh said as she put her hands up in a playful defense.

"Yup, uncle Ryan pretended to be a monkey and people were staring at him." Katelyn said with a smile.

"Really?" Calleigh said in amusement.

"Yup, he's funny." She said.

"That he is." Calleigh said.

"So, like I was saying, tomorrow your going to start school." Horatio told Katelyn.

"Ohh, do I have too? School's boring." Katelyn pouted and Horatio and Calleigh laughed.

"Yes, you do, because if you don't go to school then you can't get a job someday." Calleigh said

"Oh, and if I go to school, I can be a SCI like you?"

"It's CSI and yes, you can. But only if you go to school and get good grades." Horatio said and laughed when she said SCI instead of CSI.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Now, I'm going to head back to work, see you two later." Calleigh said.

"Bye" they said.

The next morning, Calleigh and Horatio took Katelyn to school. When they arrived, they met with the principal.

"Mr Caine and Ms Duquesne, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Like wise, Mr Elston." Horatio said as he and Calleigh shook the man's hand.

"And you must be Katelyn." He turned toward Katelyn. "I'm your new principal." Katelyn nodded and said a quick 'hi'.

Katelyn went to class and Horatio and Calleigh went to work.

Later they picked up Katelyn from school.

"Hey, Katelyn, how was your first day at school?"

"Good." She said.

They got home and Calleigh asked

" Anyone up for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure."

They walked through the beach with hope to be the perfect family.

_The End_

__**A/N: Next story will be a sequel to this one so heads up.**


End file.
